


I will take anything for you.

by sodadesq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, It's dramatic but funny, Oneshot, POV First Person, Some Plot, What Was I Thinking?, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodadesq/pseuds/sodadesq
Summary: In the heat of battle, there are many things running through your head at the speed of light. You can't think as rationally as you would, and more often than not you would make rash decisions that you only made when you glanced at your girlfriend's face- coated in a thin sheen of sweat, staring back at you with wide, terrified eyes as you knew what would happen next.You don't think as you jump in-front of her, shielding her with your body as a light shoots toward you.You don't think when you fall to the ground, hands desperately clutching at your chest.You can only think of one thing. Her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick oneshot while I procrastinate on my other work. Hopefully you enjoy!

"Amethyst! We can hide over here!" A nasally voice shouts out, and I look over, just able to see my girlfriend's (her name is Peridot) freckled face with her piercing green eyes staring straight back at me with a large amount of determination in them, and I allowed her to take my arm. Her hand is freezing, her grip never lessening as she tugged me insistently toward the spot she previously mentioned. I gave a quick nod, and followed closely behind her as she led me to a darker spot than the rest of the area. 

There was a broken down car, the peeling red paint that revealed the rusted metal underneath was just visible in the dim lighting and I duck behind it, leaning against the cold brick wall that was in a slightly better position than the car in-front that hid us from anyone outside. I glance over to my left where my short friend sits down beside me, her green plaid jacket rubbing against my arm. Her blonde hair was stuck to her head and face from the sweat, her mouth parted as she took fastened, shallow breaths. She seemed to notice my gaze and turned to look at me, a lop-sided smile stretching her pale lips. 

"You okay?" I whispered, keeping my voice down just in case there happened to be someone nearby. Peridot just gave a nod in affirmation before lifting a gloved hand to wipe her forehead, and slicking her hair back. Her hair was one of her most prominent features as it seemed to always fall into an odd shape; I spent ages teasing her about it when we first met. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of her dark, crimson blush that would appear on her cheeks and her wavering voice as she came up with a comment to counter what I had said. 

"Why are you smiling so happily at me like that? Are you that grateful that I managed to secure a hiding spot?" She whispered, a clueless expression on her features and I simply shook my head, leaning in to place a delicate kiss on the tip of her upturned nose, beneath her circular glasses that suited her perfectly and I leaned back to admire the blush that formed on her freckled face. 

"I'm grateful for you, Peri." I responded with a high amount of truth in my tone and she blinked at me through the frames of her glasses, awestruck. The moment couldn't be better until I leaned in again but caught a glimpse of her silver gun beside her, glowing with purple and I sat back, a frown evident on my face and I noticed the confusion on Peridot's face and so I voiced my concerns. "We can't loose track of time." 

Realisation dawned onto her and she slowly nodded before one hand spanned out on the floor beside her to feel for her gun without looking and her hand ghosted over it before grabbing it and holding it with both hands. Then, she got up to crouch and she slowly peeked from the car, scanning for anyone with a set look in her eyes. I waited silently before she turned to look at me, holding up the thumbs up. "All clear." She whispered.

"Nerd." I accused and she stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"You know it." She winked before shuffling to sit next to me, stretching her legs out infront of her. "So, what's the plan? Wait here until all of our comrades die?" 

I gasped in false shock, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Our comrades were fighting with everything they had and we weren't helping in the slightest. I could only shrug in answer, my mind beginning to quickly think of a plan but she seemed to be ahead of me, gazing at me. "We can most likely sneak up on people, though the chances of being injured are high." She sighed out, pushing her glasses up her nose a bit. 

"Agh, what do we do?! We're trapped in some place with who knows what is out there, leaving our comrades like some...some scared shits!" I hissed out, running my hands through my hair in frustration and Peridot just placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort, opening her mouth to speak but someone else did it for her. Loud footsteps were heard with the distant sound of people yelling and we both held our breaths. I could feel her hand gripping my shoulder in fear but I couldn't say or do anything.

"Hey, I heard people around here." A gruff voice says, and we both look at each other. The footsteps stop for a moment before continuing. "This seems like a trick, like some surprise attack from the _enemy_. Well, I'm gonna tell you now...you better surrender or I'll shoot!" 

I could identify it as someone familiar and it took me a moment to pin exactly _who_ the voice belonged to and when I realised exactly who it was, my jaw went slack and I glanced slowly at Peridot whose expression mirrored my own; she must have figured it out too. We both stared at eachother, eyes wide and Peridot had stopped breathing- her mouth shut completely and she was not making any noise. Figures, since the situation we were in. 

_Jasper._ Peridot mouthed to me and I nodded slowly, and we did not dare to move; frozen in place behind the car with blood pounding in our ears and I could smell the fear radiating off of Peridot, her tense body shaking with tremulous waves of fear. 

"Come on...I know ya in here." Jasper seethed, her voice on edge and I shifted lightly, slowly reaching a hand to grab my gun as the footsteps began to echo louder and she was obviously coming closer. I clutched my gun with shaking hands and lifted it above me, beckoning to Peridot and she grabbed her gun, green eyes narrowing behind her frames and we both looked at eachother before walking out, guns pointed ahead at the muscular body that belonged to no other than Jasper. 

As soon as she caught sight of us a smirk graced her lips before winking and firing the gun. Without a moment's hesitation I leaped infront of Peridot as fast as I could, my mindset on protecting her and I watched the light bullet pierce my chest and I fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock and Jasper takes a step back. "What a surprise." she muses, not ceasing her aim for Peridot who was gazing down at me, and she fell to her knees, shaking my shoulders. The gun hit the ground with a quiet clang and she stared at me with a large amount of hurt in her eyes, mouth wide open. 

"Peri.." I didn't realise how much it hurt until I spoke; beginning to cough violently with every breath. "I-it's okay. I'll be fine...g-go hide." I whispered weakly, and Peridot's lip began to tremble, and she looked up, rage being her only expression and I watched in awe as she stood up, picking up the gun and firing it, her jaw tense. It hit Jasper who attempted to move out the way and she stared in shock, gurgling noises escaping her throat as she fell to her knees, large hands panning over where it hit and she took a shuddering breath before falling forward, not moving.

"I-I'll get help!" Peridot cried out, sitting quickly and gathering my top half in her arms, my head in her lap. "Please, Amethyst. D-don't go! God, I'm such a clod for allowing you to do this! What happened to being a _team_?" She uttered, her voice broken and cracking in between as her eyes welled up and she gently touched my cheek and I savored her warm hands before my eyes began to slowly close. I tried to keep them open, fighting against the strain just to look at her face. 

"We're still a team. Dream team." I mumbled, my mind clouding over my thoughts and I managed a small smile before violently coughing again and her face was in shock and sadness overcame it. She leaned her head in to place a soft kiss on my nose, like I had done beforehand and I managed to say one more thing before I succumbed to the eternal darkness that was looming over me dangerously. 

"I love y- ah." I let out a grunt, my eyelids closing and I could just feel Peridot breaking into sniffles before clutching me close and whimpering my name. I could just hear someone else before I felt myself going-

Until I heard loud snorting and someone's hand hitting the ground repetitively. I opened one eye, staring up and I sat up, whirling my head to glare at Jasper who was grinning, deep laughs escaping her. She was kneeling down, staring at the two of us with big eyes and she waved a hand in dismissal. "Go on, go on." She urged, her laughter having stopped. "Soz, it was just funny watching this." She apologised, her eyes dancing with mirth. 

Peridot was the next to break into breathy laughter. "Do we do a good job? Maybe we should take up acting." She suggested, taking her glasses off to wipe at her teary eyes. "I learnt how to fake-cry, I do hope it added to the dramatic effect of Amethyst's traumatic death." 

"I didn't know you two had this planned. I just wanted to kick your asses and have some fun, but this made it funnier." Jasper admitted, toying with the gun attached to her side, her chest-plate glowing yellow; a contrast to Peridot and I's, which were a deep shade of purple. I shook my head at that, a smirk on my lips. 

"Come on, Jas. Me and Peri have wanted to do this for ever!" I insisted. "It was a heartfelt death moment." 

"It really was. Um, Jasper?" Peridot's voice went quiet and I could instinctively pick up something in her voice. It sounded...sad and withdrawn, like she was about to admit something. "I, uh, have to tell you something. I...know this isn't the best place, but I'm terrified a-and-"

"You're gay?" 

"Homegirl already knows that, P." I reminded Peridot and she shook her head, a deflated expression on her freckled face. 

" _No_. It's not that!" She hissed, fists balling into her sides and she slowly took her gun in-front of her, away from the sight of Jasper who couldn't see her movements and I cocked my head to the side before she jumped up, firing the laser gun before tugging me up and I let out a snort as Jasper got up quickly, grabbing her gun in a quick moment as I follow Peridot, both of us running. I could see a few others close by who were battling someone else and I looked back, seeing Jasper's chest plate still flashing different colours to signal she was out for a short moment. 

"I'LL GET YOU!" Jasper roared, her footsteps quick and hard behind us. Peridot was making little noises as she ran, her hand in mind and I let a wide smile fall onto my lips. 

"No you won't! The down-time is 15 seconds!" Peridot shouted back over her shoulder and Jasper let out a curse word before lumbering after us even faster than before.

Filled with adrenaline and excitement, I ran with Peridot, shooting a blue-chested person who tried to surprise attack the two of us. It was a night I won't forget; spending it with Jasper and the forever nerdy but adorable Peridot. It was one of the most best times I have ever had, and the adrenaline lasted long after the game of laser-tag. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes I apologise! I just wanted to quickly write something that I had an idea for. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading.


End file.
